Warm all over again
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: Sequal to Warm Again. Another short oneshot after Beka comes home a little frustrated after duty. Takes place the night after Warm Again. R&R plz


**Heya!**

**Here is a sequal to my other Beka/Rosto fic 'Warm Again'. Takes place the next night when Beka returns from her watch a little frustrated. I hope you all enjoy, and please let me know your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: sighs heavily If only...**

**Warm all over again**

* * *

Doors slammed once more as Beka Cooper tramped through the door of her lodgings and towards the stairs. Today had not been a good day!

Stamping her way up stairs, the puppy was about to open her door when Aniki opened her own.

"Anyone would think you were in a bad mood." She commented dryly. Her voice startled the younger woman, causing her to spin and take a fighting pose. This, however, was ruined as newly used muscle protested, causing Beka to wince and cross her legs. Aniki roared with laughter at her lodgings mate, doubling over as tears streamed down her face. Beka blushed scarlet. Certain, and newly used, muscles had been aching for the better part of the day causing her to fidget whilst on duty. The stupid, itchy scarf around her throat was also cause for her irritation and the puppy pulled it from her neck and tossed it at the laughing woman.

"Rosto can be a bit like that can't he?" The Swordswoman managed to gasp out from under the scarf, causing Beka to blush scarlet once more.

"What is going on up there?" was the curious question from Kora, who was carrying a basket of clean washing up towards them. Her eyebrows were raised in curiosity at the cross legged Beka and her other gasping friend.

"Beka is discovering the aftermath of Rosto." Aniki gasped. Kora joined her with soft giggles before seeing Beka's icy glare and coughing.

"I could- Beka I have some-" Kora's words fitted in between peels of laughter as Beka stood on the verge of tears of humiliation. She didn't remember ever being this embarrassed before.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother." Beka growled and turning her back, the puppy wrenched open her door and slammed it behind her, causing the room around her to shudder.

"I have tea that could help!" Kora finally spluttered.

"What are you to laughing at?" called a distinctive voice from beneath her room, causing Beka to gasp in horror, her eyes going wide.

"I SWEAR TO THE GODS IF YOU SO MUCH AS SAY ANYTHING!" Beka shouted through her door.

"Beka?" Rosto called, getting louder as he walked up the stairs. Aniki and Kora were sure to be rolling around on the floor with the amount of noise they were making.

"I'm going to die of embarrassment." She whispered to her room.

"Beka is just a little sore." Beka then heard the mage splutter. The puppy turned and wrenched the door open, shooting glares at the two women. Rosto's eyes lit up when they saw her, but then extinguished just as fast at the rage on her face.

"Rough night?" He asked innocently, having not understood Kora's announcement. "Mayhap I could kiss your hurts better." Those nine little, innocent words sent Aniki into another round of hysterical hooting. Kora clutched her sides as tears streamed down her face. Beka just sighed, finally letting them defeat her. Rosto looked lost.

"Not a lot of good that will do, seeing as _that_ kind of distraction is the _reason_ I am sore in the first place." Beka hissed, suddenly deciding to blame Rosto.

Rosto's confusing went to understanding, remembering the evening before. His eyes heated suddenly, causing Beka to swallow and grip the door frame, aches leaving her mind and making her body _warm all over again_.

Ignoring the two women that were still in hysterics, the Piper stalked towards his ghost eyed woman and caught her up in a passionate kiss. His arms branded her to him as she surrendered to his caresses. When they stopped to breathe she noticed that the two women had settled slightly. Rosto's lips moved to her ear, causing Beka to shudder in delight, trying to hide the desire on her face.

"All the more reason for me to kiss you better," he murmured hotly. "Seeing as it is my fault that you're sore." His lips moved to her mouth once more and Beka moaned low in her throat.

"Be gentle Rosto." Aniki shouted as Beka opened her door. Beka then blushed and paused.

"Tomorrow morning we will see how well your hand-to-hand combat skills are, Aniki." She shouted back, before letting Rosto push her into her room. But not before she had seen the swordswoman's face blanch, eyes wide. Lips were drawn back to the Rogue's as the door shut behind them. It was then that Beka felt one of Rosto's large hands on the inside of her left thigh, massaging the tender muscle. Not only was he making her gasp in pleasure as his fingers traveled, but it did ache slightly.

"Am I making it better?" he panted softly, now pulling at her tunic while her fingers unbuckled his belt, teasing him as she worked not only on the buckle.

"I can't tell." She answered breathless, stretching to pull _his_ shirt off. "Maybe you should kiss it better."

And with those words the couple fell onto the bed, laughter floating out of the open window.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed! Plz review! I loved all your reviews for Warm Again and want your opinion. **

**Your ever devoted Authoress,**

**Hidden Fairy**

**Ps. I was thinking of doing another Beka/Rosto oneshot, similar to Warm Again but swapped roles. Rosto having a bad night and Beka offering comfort??? Tell me what you think.**

**PPS. ALL THOSE NOW THAT WAR IS DONE FANS! A NEW CHAP WILL BE OUT WITHIN THE WEEK!**


End file.
